Nuestra vida de casados
by dokuji-san
Summary: lemon de ranma
1. Chapter 1

Que dia tan hermoso, el paisaje que me brindaba era incomparable me llenaba de alegría y paz al parecer este va a ser un buen dia,lastimosamente ya es hora de ir al colegio, ya estoy lista tomo mi mochila y asi salgo de mi casa

-adiós madre, adiós padre y adiós hermana ya me voy! – me despido

-chaoooooooooooooo hermana

-que te valla bien hija—dijo mama

-adiós hija –dijo papa

Sali de la casa, con rumbo al institulo estaba muy alegre porque ya estoy en el ultimo año dentro de poco terminare el colegio con esperanza de entrar a la universidad, bueno ya llege al instituto será mejor entrar rápido antes de que llegue tarde, me apresure para llegar pronto a mi salón, que suerte tocaron el timbre cuando llege al salón, salude a mis compañeros, me sente en mi lugar, despues de unos minutos el profesor llego, saque mis libros, el profesor comenzó a dictar su clase con normalidad, pasaron las horas salían y entraban profesore para dictar su clase, llego la hora del recreo que laegria, tome mis libros Sali a al patio del colegio hoy me encontraba sola porque kawasu ( mi mejor amiga) no vino al colegio, fui a la tienda compre algo para tomar, iba a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, tome rumbo auna banca que estaba debajo de un árbol de sakura, en el camino hacia esa banca, no me di cuenta y pase por el lado de oshima un tonto que me molestaba desde octavo grado, al pasar cerca de el me dijo al oído

-adios mi amor

Me llene de odio fruncí el seño y le respondí-quien diablos te cree?

Llege y me sente en la banca, recordando el odio que le tenia a ese chico que un dia fue mi amigo y el que me hizo desconfiar en el amor

**Flash back.. **

Cuando yo estaba en octavo grado y entre nueva en este colegio, por causas del destino mis compañeras me lo precentaron, me parecio algo normal paso el tiempo y el se paso a mi salón, me comenzo a tratar bien, hablar con cariño y diferentes cosas cursis yo le prestaba poca atención, pasaron los meses un dia común y corriente, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con migo, nos quedamos los dos sentados en una las bancas del colegio a la salida, el comenzó a decir que yo le gustaba, que quería ser mas de un amigo y nerviosa lo nege porque si lo pienso bien era muy pronto porque yo a el lo conoci hace un mes nada mas, ledije que no y le menti diciendo que tenia novio y que no podí los días, los meses y el siguió intentando, queriendo algo mas yo solo le decía que no, aberiguo mi dirección todos los dia iva a visitarme yo lo atendia solo por que mi madre me lo decía, los días especiales me daba regalos, el dia de la mujer me regalo unos chocolates, el dia de san valentin me dio una roza y estaba furioso porque un amigo también me dio una, yo solo me reia de esas tonterías, para mi eso era cursi no me imporataba mucho, asi paso el año, al siguente quedamos en cursos diferentes, eso me alegro porque ya no seria tan intenso, despues de un mes siguió igual, no le prestaba atención, alparecer se canso de molestarme, me enviaba mensajes diciento que ya no estaba enamorado de mi y que tenia a otra que si lo quería yo solo suspire de alivio porque me dejo de fastidiar y ahora estaba con otra trancurieron los meses, algo en mi decía que lo estrañaba pero otra parte decía que era mejor asi, cuando salía a recreo, lo buscaba con la mirada para observarlo sin que se diera cuenta, estudiaba sus movimientos y sus actividades, nunca lo vi con alguna novia solamente veía como coquetiaba a las chicas nuevas y las bonitas cuanta rabia me daba, ahora que acepte que e enamoro sin darme cuenta me pregunto por que fui tan tonta.

Asi pasaron los años yo obserbandolo y el sin darce cuenta que yo segia aquí, al parecer no era asi porque el yambien me buscaba y me observaba, cada vez que pasaba cerca de el me decía cosas aveses no entendia y otras solo las ignoraba por orgullo.

**Fin del flash back..**

Termine mi bebida, me encontraba tan distraída pensando que no me di cuenta cuando uno de mis amigos se sento al lado mio.

Hola kohome

Kohome, me escuhas? –dijo moviendo sus manos en frente de mi rostro para que reaccionara y asi fue

Que? Que paso


	2. Chapter 2: siempre te tendre!

**Capitulo #2: porque venga quien venga siempre te tendre!**

Akane se encontraba bañando mientras que ranma terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Mientras que akane salía del baño entro a su cuarto para buscar la ropa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una akane medio desnuda, se sorprendió se tapo los ojos y se voltio

-pe-perdón yo-yo no sabia que tu estabas aquí- trato de disculparse

_Ya lo hemos hecho y ni siquiera puede verme desnuda- _pensó akane- no no importa –le dijo

-bueno será mejor que yo me vaya

-ok 

Así ranma salió del cuarto con todo su rostro rojo y fascinado por lo que vio se quedo del otro lado le la puerta cuando escucho la vos de akane

uhhhh ese tonto, ya lo hemos estado juntos y ni siquiera quiere verme, me imagino cuanto le encantaría ver a shampoo pero a mi no por que yo no tengo el busto tan grande y el cuerpo tan bien formado... tonto

Ranma la escucho abrió la puerta, sorprendió a akane quien se encontraba solo con su ropa interior,

-me fui por que no quiero parecer un libidinoso como haposai que lo único que hace es eso y …. Para mi tu eres mil veces mejor que shampoo-esto ultimo lo dijo en vos baja

Akane solo se sonrojo camino hacia él y lo beso, luego subió sus piernas enrollándolas en la cintura de ranma, eso hiso que ranma reaccionara un poco, seguía besándose apasionada mente buscando repetir lo de anoche pero se escucha que la puerta se abre y entra el padre de akane y el de ranma

Genma golpe a su hijo

-como puedes ser así!

Soun comienza a llorar de alegría por que ellos están juntos mientras que akane se cubre con toda la cara roja ranma golpea a su padre por interrumpirlo en eso

-hay maldita sea llegan en el momento menos indicado ¿Quién los llamo?

-solo veníamos a visitar pero será mejor irnos, veo que están muy ocupaditos- dijo nabiki entrando a la habitación y con un tono pícaro.

-Si váyanse- dijo ranma, sin esperar que ellos se fueran fue a donde se encontraba akane y comenzó a besarla,.

-amor... amor... RANMA TONTO- dijo akane cansada de llamarlo sin que este prestrara la mas mínima atención ya que se encontraba muy ocupado besando su cuello lo cual le causaba una corriente eléctrica que a pesar de ser nueva y un poco estraña era adictiva asi que sin ganas de parar, se levanto quitándose a ranma de encima para envolverse en la colcha de la sabana tomar su ropa y terminar de cambiarse en el baño.

Ranma al entender y darse cuenta que su "adorada" familia aun estaba presente no tubo mas remedio que calmar sus ansias mordiéndose el labio inferior y saliendo de la habitacion maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Nabiki al ver la cara de su cuñado solo trato de aguantar las ganas de reir pero no pudo y solto una gran carcajada llamando la atención de todos.

Pero que? Jajaja es que no ven.. en serio no les causa risa que ranma y akane no pudieron.. jjeje eso jajjajaja- al ver que ninguno se reía solo se limito a pararse y decir- pero que familia tan amargada! Me parece que soy a adoptada!- meneando su cabeza de lado a lado

Ya su familia y la de akane se había ido _gracias a dios _sinceramente lo tenían cansado solo llegaron para visitar y hablar de temas triviales como si a el le importara hablar con ellos y menos en esos momentos tan pero tan íntimos y... Bellos.

Ya había comenzado a atardecer así que hoy no tenia nada pendiente, decidio buscar a su akane que por cierto la perdió de vista, reviso la cosina y nada, la sala y nada llego a su cuarto y nada se dio por vencido y se sento en su cama la cual compartía con akane pero despues de unos segundos sintió un ruido en el baño del cuarto, sonrio con malicia pensando miles de cosas libidinosas lo cual le parecía raro pero como no le iba a pasar si tenia a su akane para el solito y con derecho a realizar esos pensamientos, abrió la puerta del baño el cual estaba un poco nublado gracias al vapor, se quito su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, akane se encontraba con los ojos serrados, acostada en la tina llena de agua tibia y espuma, su cabello mojado lo cual le daba un toque de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo la hacían ver sensual e irresistible, ranma se dirigió con sin ser detectado por akane, se comenzó a meter la tina, ella abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir que alguien entraba en la tina, luego subió su mirada, hacia el rostro de ranma lo cual la tranquilizo pero sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmesí, cuando los dos se encontraba por completo en la tina, ranma comenzó a acercarse, colocándose encima de ella con delicadeza de no incomodarla comenzó a besa la poco a poco, primero con algo suave y un poco apasionado luego se dejo llevar por el momento subiendo la pasión al cien por ciento, con la intención de acabarla con sus besos, bajo sus labios al frágil cuello de su amada, besándolo con suavidad y pasión, causando una pequeña marca por cada beso, cada vez se sentía mas y mas embriagado en su aroma de sakuras, sinceramente aquella mujer era adictiva que no se podía controlar, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales beso suavemente haciéndola gemir y arquear su cuerpo, después de besar cada uno de sus senos los lamio saboreándolos sin parar, se encontraba tan desesperado que no aguanto mas la tomo entre sus brazos para sacarla de la tina ya que hay no podían terminar, salieron de aquel baño empapados y totalmente desnudos, ranma atrapo otra ves esos labios carnosos que lo controlaban, no pudo llegar hasta su cama su deseo era incontrolable así que la arrincono en la pared.

Se encontraba totalmente el paraíso deleitándose de su amado y haciendo realidad esos sueños locos y sensuales que alguna ves tuvo pero nunca supo que serian tan dulces, veía los labios de sus amado contemplarla con mucha ansia lo cual la editaba mas, lo vio recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se encontraba totalmente emocionada y con ganas de seguir sin ser interumpidos, al ver sus ojos brillar y mirarla compasión lo beso, le devolvió el favor comenzando a besar su cuello el solo gemia su nombre liego con sus manos femeninas comenzó a explorar cada espacio de su esplendoroso cuerpo bien formado lo cual la hacían temblar de placer, dejo de besar su cuello para volver a sus labios callando un gemido, luego susurar un te amo .

Se separan de aquella fría pared para estar en la cama, con delicadeza ranma deposita a akane encima de la cama, luego se coloca en sima de ella la sigue besando con dulzura y pasión.

Akane gime al sentir el sexo de ranma dentro de ella dejando su semilla dentro de ella, ya saciados de aquel amor descomunal y apasionado, ranma se acuesta al lado de ella rodeándola con su brazo demostrando que el estaría ahí suceda lo que suceda sin importar solo para ella su amada esposa.

**Continuara…**

Lady dokuji-san.

Hola a todos mis leyentes espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que hay mas jejeje mi mente no se cansa.

Bueno espero sus opiniones adorados leyentes porque me dan animo de seguir escribiendo mas y mas y recuerdo si sus opiniones son criticas por favor **NO **lean bien** NO las manden **porque sinceramente no tengo suelto para aguantarme sus criticas.

En fin les agradezco sus review porque como dije antes me anima.


End file.
